


Oh Christmas Tree

by PrettyPettyPastel, SugarsnapCaely



Series: Short Stories [4]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Tree, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Has a second part to it, Pet Hijinx, Pet Playdate, Pips being sassy like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPettyPastel/pseuds/PrettyPettyPastel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsnapCaely/pseuds/SugarsnapCaely
Summary: Jekyll brings Zosi the church grim over for a pet playdate with Marvin's cat, Pips. However, the two get into mischief when they find the Christmas Tree...
Series: Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559371
Kudos: 2





	Oh Christmas Tree

Jekyll stepped through the portal, Zosi sitting quietly in his arms. "This pet playdate was a wonderful idea, Marvin! Zosi loves making friends, don't ya, little fella?" He scratched Zosi's head, laughing as he was covered in wet puppy kisses.

He gave Zosi a smooch on his head, setting him down. "You go have fun with Pips now, okay? Papa is trusting you to be on your own for a bit!"

“It’s no problem, Jekyll!” Marvin replied, scratching Pips under his chin as he sat him down on the couch. “Besides, it’ll be nice for Pips to have some company.”

Pips stretched out, giving the usual toothy yawn.

"I just hope they can get along! Cats and dogs aren't known for being… friendly, with one another."

Zosi proved his dad wrong by jumping up on the couch, sniffing at Pips before happily pouncing in place, his head close to the ground and his tail wagging.

Pips calmly wagged his tail from side to side, giving a friendly _mmrrow_.

“Well, what do ya know, looks like they’ll get along like two peas in a pod!” Marvin put his hands on his hips, smiling. “They should be just fine!”

"Good! Now, I do believe you were also interested in looking into my condition?" Jekyll looked over at Marvin, tenting his fingers.

Zosi licked the cat, giving him a kiss and barking happily.

Marvin nodded his head enthusiastically. “Oh, definitely! It’s not often you meet a case like this that doesn’t fall into the category of mental illness. It’s all magic, baby! And that’s where my expertise lies!”

The cat tucked his paws under his body, fully laying down on the couch. He gently placed his tail around his body, adjusting his position.

"Most certainly! That and it's nice to be able to talk about Hyde so freely around here; no pressure and no reputation! True freedom."

Zosi tilted his head, wondering why Pips wasn't playing.

Pips meowed, telling Zosi to be patient. The cat’s ears twitched, watching as Jekyll and his dad headed upstairs to his dad’s workroom.

Zosi understood what Pips was saying, simply sitting down and watching them go up the stairs. He whimpered, tilting his head and asking what was next.

Pips untucked his paws, leaping off the couch and onto the floor. He motioned with his head for Zosi to follow as he padded off to the corner of the room. The cat sat, looking up at a large pointed pine tree decorated with lights and colored glass and plastic ornaments. This was it. The single best thing about wintertime.

Zosi's eyes widened as he drew closer to the tree, gently sniffing at it and poking his nose against one of the ornaments, watching it fall. He barked, knocking the toy over to Pips and beginning to knock down more ornaments.

Pips normally would have stopped the dog and put the ornaments back in there place. However…

A small mischievous look lit up in his eyes. He meowed to Zosi, telling him not to knock anymore down, but he batted the ones on the floor around regardless. He’d get back to the best part eventually.

Zosi whimpered before catching one of the ornaments that ended up in his path, holding it in his mouth before tossing the ball back to Pips, as if asking him to do it again.

Pips batted the ball off to another corner, deciding on a game: who could get it to either the kitchen or the hallway. He’d seen the humans talk about a game like this before, something called football, or as Chase and Jackie insisted on calling it, soccer. Humans were always so particular about words.

Zosi ran at the ball, attempting to grab it from Pips. He quickly swiped it away, beginning to run to the other end of the room. A muffled bark came from him, excited that he might get the elusive point!

The feline bounded after the ornament, his eyes wide and playful. He pounced, trying to get the lead on the church grim. 

Zosi looked behind him, not paying attention before slamming headfirst into the Christmas tree, several ornaments falling around him. He whimpered, backing away as his head throbbed.

Pips skidded to a stop, dodging some of the ornaments as they fell from the tree. He mewled, creeping up to Zosi, hoping the dog wasn’t hurt.

Zosi growled and barked at the tree, attempting to bite at one of the branches. It wasn't working though, as the pine needles on the branches poked his mouth. He gave up and started chewing on the base of the tree, still growling.

The cat’s tail flicked back and forth, watching the undead dog gnaw at the tree. Finally, he had discovered the best part of this season, and he didn’t even have to show him. Slowly, the cat walked over to the tree, looking around to make sure the humans weren’t there.

He meowed at Zosi, trying to tell him of a better way to chew the tree. Just because the dog had discovered the secret didn’t mean he had done it the best way.

He looked up, tilting his head. He walked out from under the tree, looking at Pips. Did he do something wrong? Should he not bite at the tree?

Pips lifted his paw, almost akin to a person holding up their index finger to tell someone to “hold on” as it were. The cat adjusted his position, facing one of the branches. With the skill of someone who had clearly done it before, he began to chew on the needles. He tried to demonstrate the angle he was at, as not to be poked by the delicious yet dangerous fir tree.

Zosi walked behind the tree, putting his tiny paws against the tree trunk and pushing. He shook it with all his might, attempting to tip it over while still chewing on a few needles just to get a taste. He seemed to smile as a few more ornaments fell off, seeing the top of the tree sway.

At first, Pips was compelled to stop him, but as he looked up to the top he realized what was going on. He’d never tasted the needles from the top of the tree. It was a forbidden location after all. Well, a first time for everything he guessed.

The cat closed his eyes, channeling his aura as his body glowed their signature colors in their signature locations. Slowly, the top of the tree was enveloped in a pulsing green glow.

He was gonna be in _so_ much trouble for this.

Oh well.

Zosi gave the tree one last push, watching as Pips set the tree gently on the floor as not to disturb anyone. He ran to the top of the tree and began gnawing on the pine needles. They were extra sweet, very green, and very much worth the trouble.

Pips padded over to Zosi, his tail and head held high with pride. Now he could also enjoy the fruits of their labor. The two happily gnawed on the tree and batted around ornaments every so often.

Their little party was broken up, however, by the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway. Pips stopped like something from a cartoon, which was fitting given that he was staring at the silent human with uncanny cartoon abilities.

James and Pips blinked at each other in silence, considering that was about the only sound either of them could make. James’ eyes widened as the situation dawned on him only to squint back down as he frowned, the exclamation point disappearing with it.

Pips watched as the human turned on his heel and headed upstairs, most likely to tattle on him to his father. So much for fun.

Zosi whimpered and flopped onto his stomach, covering his eyes with his paws. He knew what was gonna happen now, and his papa was _not_ going to be happy.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs filled the silence, and a faint growling followed as Edward Hyde appeared in the living room. **_"ZOSI! WHAT DID I FUCKING TELL YOU!?"_ **

The cat jumped, giving a disapproving hiss. He didn’t care what his dad and his friends said, he still didn’t trust this messy, blond human. He hoped he remembered the bite he gave him.

The next person, however, made him a little less angry and more towards the feeling of shame. He’d never admit it though, both because of his stubborn pride and the fact that he couldn’t speak English.

“Pips what the _fuck_ did you two do?!” His rather dramatic father said, his hands on his hips as he stood in the doorway. “I swear, we leave for five minutes and the living room is a mess!”

The magician looked around the room, noticing the pine needles in their fur. “Were you chewing on the tree?! You can’t do that, you’ll just throw it back up!”

Pips’ ears flattened against his head as he avoided eye contact. Ok, _maybe_ his digestive system didn’t like pokey pine needles,...but why should that stop him? He couldn’t help that pine tasted good.

Hyde stormed over to Zosi, picking him up and holding him at arm's length, looking him dead in the eye. " _This_ is why literally no one in the _fucking society_ lets you in their labs anymore, Zosi. Papa is _very_ disappointed in you, both of us are. When we get home, you are getting put in time out so you can think about what you've done!"

Zosi whimpered, giving Hyde the puppy eyes that always melted his other Papa's heart.

"Come on, now! You know those don't work on me, I do the same thing!" He tucked Zosi under his arm, turning to Marvin. "Sorry about him, Marvin. I thought he was a better boy than this!"

Zosi whined, feeling guilty about knocking over the tree.

"Yeah, I know you feel bad, apologize to Uncle Marvin!" He held up Zosi, a scowl still painted on his face.

The dog howled sadly, looking at the floor. He really was sorry, he just wanted the forbidden treat! He had never gotten to eat a Christmas tree before.

Marvin sighed, picking up Pips who gave a protesting meow. “It’s alright I guess. I mean, he should never do it again, but nothing that can’t be easily fixed.”

Pips tried to struggle out of his arms, still miffed that their fun was over. However, the more he was pet the calmer he got. In the most begrudging way possible.

Marvin briefly stopped petting his cat, holding out his hand as the tree levitated back into an upright position. All of the ornaments were placed back onto the tree (or at least the ones Marvin could see that hadn’t either rolled into a corner or under a piece of furniture).

“Man, I love magic.” Marvin smiled, content with himself.

"Well, it certainly makes your life a hell of a lot easier, that's for sure." He put Zosi back under his arm, sighing. "Well, I think I should transform back, it would be odd if Jekyll left but Hyde returned, don't you think?"

He realized that having Zosi in a room full of magical artifacts and potions after the stunt he just pulled probably wouldn't be a good idea. "Uh, Marv, could ya watch Zosi for a moment while I go let Jekyll back out? I might try that meditation thing you suggested." He held out Zosi, giving Marvin his own puppy eyes.

Marvin nodded hesitantly, trusting Hyde alone in his workroom full of magical artifacts and potions just about as much as Hyde trusted Zosi in his workroom full of magical artifacts and potions. “Alright, just be careful!”

Pips looked down at Zosi from Marvin’s arms. He guessed this was about the time they should say goodbye.

"I'll be fine! This isn't my first time!" He went up the stairs, disappearing once more.

Zosi sadly said goodbye, pawing at the floor.

Pips managed to wiggle out of Marvin’s fatherly grip and landed on his feet like the cat he was. He padded over to the church grim, rubbing up against him and purring. He licked the side of his face before lying down in the classic loaf position next to him.

Zosi smiled sadly, laying down next to the cat and licking his face one last time.

Jekyll calmly walked down the stairs, smiling. "Mister Hayes, that worked like a charm! Thank you for—" He stopped, staring at the adorably sad scene in front of him. He felt tears sting at his eyes before he quickly wiped them away, crouching down. "Zosi, honey, I'll bring you back another day, this isn't goodbye forever, I promise."

The Church Grimm sadly walked over to his dad, whimpering. His mood was lifted ever so slightly when he was pulled into a hug.

"Papa didn't mean all that, he was just very upset, you know how he gets. Tell you what, when we get home, I'll take you on a walk. Does that sound good?"

Zosi's tail wagged rapidly, a smile appearing on his face as he covered his papa in kisses.

Marvin smiled, kneeling down to scratch Pips under the chin. “Yeah, you guys can see each other again. Although, we’ll definitely keep a much closer eye on them won’t we?” He chuckled, missing the tiny glare of a cat that was sent in his direction.

“But yeah, I think it’s time you went home. I’ve had a fun time! I definitely learned a few things today!”

"Yes, we should _probably_ work down here next time, shouldn't we? Because I believe we should do this again soon, it was very beneficial, I must say!" Jekyll stood, holding Zosi close to his chest. "What do you think, you want to try again soon? And perhaps, maybe where the pets can be seen?" 

Marvin nodded his head, smiling. “You bet!” He stood back up, once again holding Pips in his arms. “Come on,” he said, heading back for the hallway to go back to his workroom, “let’s get that portal back open.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was a treat to write! My friend and I had fun with this one. I came up with this idea, inspired by how my (late, RIP) cat Bandit would chew on our fake Christmas tree every year. Plus, it was just fun to see these two boys interact with each other!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
